Hogwarts's error
by Nameless101nameless
Summary: A 17 year old's first year at Hogwarts. That'll lead to problems! Rated T for the moment, it will probably change
1. Chapter 1

**Aah, another story...**

$POV Alice$

"What? I don't understand. If this school is magical then this kind of errors wouldn't be made, right?" I asked "You wouldn't have to come in now telling me I'm a witch who should be eleven. Because this shouldn't have happened."

"Now, Miss Smith, calm down. We didn't find you earlier because of some spells surrounding you and I sincerely apologize for that, but that's no reason to get angry." The lady said, I think her name was McGonagall. She was rather beautiful.

"How can I calm down? You basically want me to abandon all my friends to join your school. I'm a freaking senior! It's supposed to be my last year and now you're saying I've got another seven to go. How can I not freak out?"

"Alice, calm the fuck down!" Mother yelled. "I know you're upset, but this is not how you'll behave in my house."

I quickly shut my mouth and sat down again. "Sorry."

"No problem at all. I understand that this is a shock for you. I do want you to know that this is completely your choice and that we won't force you, but I would really like for you to join us at Hogwarts. It'll be easier for you to be around people who know what you're going through."

I was comparing the loss of my friends to finally leaving Mother. I looked at her and saw her looking at me with a small frown. I made my decision fast. "Where do I sign up?"

"You're already sign in. You just need to get the stuff on this list at Diagon Alley. You can find the entrance at the Leaky Cauldron in London. The train leaves at King's cross, platform 9 and 3/4. I'll see you on September 1st." With that she left.

The moment the door closed, mother pushed me against it. "Don't you think for a minute that I'll pay for anything, you freak." She turned me around and hit me in my face, I could feel my nose starting to bleed. "I don't care what you do, just make sure you're out of here within the next hour."

$POV MM$

After I left Alice Smith's house, I decided to go for a walk around the neighborhood. I looked at the children playing in a park and was reminded of my own youth. I was reminded of the innocence from before the wars.

I walked on and suddenly I was run over by someone. They didn't even have the decency to stop and apologize. _Where is it going to with today's youth?_ I decided to place a tracking spell on them and slowly walked in the direction.

I followed the spell and saw the person sitting under a tree with their head hidden in their arms.

"Excuse me, you ran into me and I'd like for you to know that- Miss Smith?" I saw her looking up to me and slightly shifting away. She had blood rests all over her face and a bruise was starting to form already. "Miss Smith, what happened?"

"I ran into the wall, professor." She answered avoiding my eyes. I could feel her lying and looked at her sternly. "The truth, please."

Alice looked away. "I'm telling the truth professor." she mumbled.

I softly grabbed her chin and turned her head to me. I saw fear and tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Alice?"

"Nothing professor."

"Alice, tell me the truth or I will have to use magic on you. Now tell me who did this to you?"

"My mother, professor." She looked away again. I was furious, who could ever do this to her child? Alice felt my anger and tried moving away from me.

I quickly calmed down. "Hey there, it's okay. I'm not angry with you, it's your mother I'm angry with. You've done nothing wrong, it's not your fault." I told her. "Let's go back to your house and get your stuff. I'll take you in for the next couple of days."

**So, continu? By the way it's been my birthday! How old am I now?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wassup? It's a slightly longer update. I'll update as much as I can!**

$POV Alice$

I went to the front door and opened it. Professor McGonagall stayed at the gate to give me some privacy.

"What the fuck are you doing back here?" Mother asked. "Wasn't it clear? Maybe I have to be a little more forceful." She grabbed my collar and pulled me inside. She went to hit me but an inch before she hit me, she was stopped. She looked over her shoulder and saw McGonagall standing there with her wand.

"This'll be the last time you will raise your fist to your daughter. I will take her with me and make sure that she stays under my care for as long as necessary. Miss Smith, go pack your stuff and be in the living room in ten minutes."

I went upstairs and just threw everything together in a bag. I put my wallet and phone in my backpack and went back downstairs.

I could hear McGonagall yelling at my mother and I quietly joined them. Mother sat on the couch looking at ease.

"I'm done, professor." I said. She looked at me and her eyes turned soft.

"Okay then, let's go." She shrunk my bag and made me put it in my backpack. We walked outside going in the direction of the park. When we got there, she pulled us out of sight.

"We're going to apparate, you just have to make sure you keep holding my hand. When we stop you'll probably feel a little bit dizzy, just take your time." I nodded and took her hand.

I felt us spinning faster and faster and then we suddenly stopped. McGonagall was right, I felt dizzy and slightly nauseous. I took a minute to regain my balance. I looked around and saw a giant collection of books with what I was mesmerized.

"This is my study. I ask you to never come here without permission or with me there. The books you see here are also in the library. I'll give you a small tour of the manor and show you your bedroom."

I followed her and she showed me where the basic stuff was. When I asked where to do my laundry, she laughed.

"I have a house elf who will do it. Debs"

There was a slight poof and some little creature appeared in front of us.  
>"Miss called?" She asked.<p>

"Yes Debs. Alice, this is Debby. Debby, this is Alice, she's going to stay here for a little while. Is that okay?"

"Of course Miss."

"Okay, that'll be it Debby. I'll call you when I need you."

Debby nodded and 'poofed' away.

I was still stunned about the magic.  
>"Are you okay, Alice?"<p>

"Yes, professor McGonagall. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"No need to thank me, Alice. And please, call me Minerva. We're not in school yet, and even then, as long as we're alone you can call me my first name."

"I'll remember that, Minerva. Is there anything else you need to show me?" I wanted to go to my room and just fall asleep.

"Nothing that can't wait until dinner. We will have to talk about your mother but for now you can go to your room and rest a little bit." Minerva said.

$POV MM$

When I was alone in my study, I started thinking about today. I could not believe or think of a reason that a parent would treat their child like that.

I took the paperwork I had and started doing it. I realized that Alice will have to be in a first year dorm which can lead to opportunities or problems. I figured we will wait and watch how it'll turn out.

I put away the paperwork because I couldn't concentrate. I took a piece of parchment and wrote a couple of rules down for Alice. They were all basic rules (don't cuss, don't run in the house, be respectful, etc.) so I don't think she really had a problem with them.

I heard Debby apparate. "Miss, dinner is ready. Shall I get the guest?"

"No thank you, Debby. I'll go get her, we'll be there in a couple of minutes. I walked towards the guestroom and saw that the door was open.

I walked in to see a sleeping Alice sprawled over the bed. I smiled softly and walked over to her to wake her up.

"Alice, wake up. It's time for supper." She turned her back to me and curled up. "Alice, wake up. You have to get some food in your system."

Alice slowly woke up. "Food?"  
>"Yes, food. The stuff you eat."<br>"I'm up."

She stood up and motioned for me to walk to the dining room. There Debby had put out a nice meal consisting Salmon and spinach. I went to get some water and sat down. I noticed Alice only sat down after me.

We ate in silence and after the meal I asked her to join me in the living room.  
>"I wrote a couple of rules down for you." I said as I trusted the parchment in her hands.<p>

"That only seems fair, the rules will be followed by me." Alice said after she read the rules.

"If it's okay with you, can I ask why your mother treated you like that?"

"I cannot control your actions. You shouldn't ask if you can ask, you should ask whether I'd answer. But you deserve to know why." Alice said. She took a deep breath and started "My father was never really in the picture, my mother always blamed me for that and had a hard time coping with it and she sure wasn't coping right. Anyway, I met my father a couple of years ago and he left my mother for a man. He wanted to stay in my life but Mother wouldn't let him. So I think three years ago, I came out to my mother because she never said she had a problem with homosexuals. Well, apparently she never got over the fact that my father left her for a man and she started to take it out on me." Alice fell quiet and looked away from me.

"Hey, no need to be ashamed." I said as I softly turned her face to me. "I won't throw you out, I mean, I'm a lesbian myself!"

She relaxed and yawned.  
>"Let's go to bed, kitten" I said.<p>

**How was it? Please leave a review!**


End file.
